


The Last Days

by EdgyCatSkull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCatSkull/pseuds/EdgyCatSkull
Summary: Patton, Logan, and Roman have lived in their apartment together for years, along with a fourth man named Virgil. Through the years, the three grew closer, while Virgil grew more reclusive, never spending actual time with them. But one day, Virgil comes out of his room and begins to bond with the other three men, for seemingly no reason. Maybe there is a reason, but one Virgil would rather leave unspoken. With Roman's play coming up, and everybody seeming very happy, it would almost seem like things would finally work out for them... Almost.





	1. Chapter One

Virgil woke with a jolt. Nightmares once again had plagued the silent walls of the apartment. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slowly stood up, making his way to the bathroom. He silently shut the door, and stared at himself in the mirror. His reflection looked paler than usual. With a small feeling of sadness, he went back to his room. 

 

He rarely showed his face to the others, as he had no need to. He paid his share of rent, and occasionally came out for food. Other than that, he stayed to himself. He had only had a few conversations with the other three people in the apartment over the years he had lived there. He liked the one named Patton, but he had too much compassion. Virgil couldn’t be friends with him, no matter how badly he wanted to, as Patton’s empathy would become unbearable. Logan seemed interesting, and more level headed than the others. But if he were to become friends with Logan, he would soon notice little things. If Virgil ever got worse, which he knew he would, Logan would notice. Last was Roman, whom Virgil had never liked. He was very loud, and narcissistic, which made Virgil at unease. He would prefer not to be near that one.

 

Virgil listened from inside his room as he heard the others stirr. They came out one by one, and he could hear distant conversations in the kitchen. He longed to be there with them. Not to participate, but to listen. He wanted to hear Roman’s self praise. He wanted to hear Patton’s dad jokes. He wanted to hear Logan’s tangents about random topics. He wanted to be there, even if only for a moment. 

 

His hopes and dreams got the better of him, and he stood in front of his bedroom door, wanting nothing more than to just turn the handle, step into the hallway, and walk down the stairs to join them. Virgil blinked a few times. Get a grip. He compromised with himself as he slowly turned the handle and stepped into the hallway. Maintaining the little courage he had, he slowly crept down the hall. At the top of the stairs, he sat down and watched through the bars of the railing. 

 

The others stood in or around the kitchen, all talking and happy. Roman was reciting something dramatically, most likely an acting piece for an upcoming audition. From what Virgil had picked up over the years, he was in theatre, and did many performances. He seemed like he would be good at it, too. His voice was loud, and he thrived in the attention of others. Virgil had once tried to go to one of his performances, working hard to figure out the date, time, and location of it. But when he got there, things went downhill fast. The lights were too bright, the sounds too loud, and so many people around him. He held down his panic attack, wanting so badly to watch the show. He scraped together the money, and had managed his way through the crowd to get a seat, reasonably close to the front, too! But… midway through the show, Roman noticed him. And then at the intermission… God, Virgil hated thinking about it…

 

~~~

 

“You came to throw me off, didn’t you?” Roman yelled at Virgil, who’s eyes widened in fear.

 

“W-what? N-no! I just wanted to-”

 

“Save it.” Roman snapped with anger in his unusually low tone, “You aren’t welcome here, Anxiety. Don’t come back. You only wanted to see me fail, didn’t you?”

 

Virgil’s heart pounded. He needed to get out of there fast.

“You can't say anything because it’s true.” Virgil felt tears sting at his eyes, “So get out of here. I need to get back to my show.”

 

Roman had stormed off, leaving Virgil to cry silently, before leaving. The sorrow never fully escaping his eyes…

 

~~~

 

Virgil shook his head, he did not wish to reminisce about that now. He only wanted to watch the others being happy. Without him, of course. 

 

He watched Logan cringe at one of Patton’s jokes. Logan was always much more serious and level headed than the others, never letting an emotionally charged moment cause him to make a rash decision. Virgil admired that, but there was always a level of fear to that as well. Virgil was disturbed by how Logan could just be so unfazed by the world around him. How he could stay so disciplined in the face of anything. The time Patton had sprained his ankle, Roman was panicking as he raced around trying to think of a solution. Virgil had came downstairs for water right before Patton stumbled through the door, falling down with a yelp. Virgil remembered how his own heart seemed to stop and drop dead at the sight…

 

~~~

 

Patton came home later than he usually did. He worked at an animal shelter, and sometimes was a little late if he lost track of time playing with the puppies. But this was different. It had been almost an hour past when he should have been home. Roman was in the living room, trying to distract himself with a movie, and Logan sat beside him with a book. He was obviously not reading it, however, and instead his eyes kept circling back to the door before he could stop them. 

 

Virgil was the most worried, pacing in his room for the longest time. His anxieties over the situation were spiking, and his heart was working overtime to get blood to his panicked body. He had at one point came down to get water. Yes, he had worked up thirst from worrying, but it was mostly an excuse to come down and see if anybody ahd news on Patton. The others ignored him, not unusual for when he came down, but this time it was too quiet, even with the TV playing obnoxiously. 

 

Then, Patton came through the door. Virgil turned around, water bottle in hand to see him shut the door behind him, but soon after collapse to the floor with a cry of pain. He flipped around to hold his ankle in pain, and it was swollen. 

 

Virgil’s heart stopped as he fell. His head filled with panic and thoughts. He fell like that sometimes, and it… Patton couldn’t be like Virgil. He just couldn’t.

 

Patton whirled around to clutch his ankle in pain, and Virgil’s heart resumed. He had just hurt himself, he was okay. Virgil only then noticed the way the empty water bottle fell from his fingers as he had watched the scene begin. So lifeless and empty, not unlike himself. It had fallen…

 

Not unlike himself…

 

Roman had kept up from the sofa and helped Patton to the sofa, where he sat down, gritting his teeth in pain. Roman began pacing, saying ideas out loud before shooting them down himself. Logan had stepped out of the room, not missing a beat as he grabbed the first aid kit. He bandaged the ankle in a makeshift brace, his face in a state of unchanging concentration. He looked like a robot, the way he didn’t even flinch as Patton once jerked away in pain. He merely retrieved the ankle, and told Patton not to do that, as he might cause more damage. 

 

Once finished, he instructed Roman to help Patton to the door and down the stairs, and that he would help as well if needed. Roman helped Patton to his feet and carried him on his back to and out the door. Logan followed behind them. 

 

Then Logan glanced at Virgil, not even turning his head. Virgil just stared back, unmoving. He couldn’t think of what to say. He just stayed silent.

 

“We will be back soon.” Logan had said before shutting the door behind him. Virgil just stayed unmoving for a minute as it replayed in his head. That was all Logan could even say. Virgil couldn’t blame him, however. What was he supposed to say to the man that lived in the house, but never seemed to be in their company? 

 

~~~

 

Virgil felt his sadness at that, and he looked over to Patton. He was cracking dad jokes and making pancakes for the others. Virgil had always liked Patton’s jokes, and had noticed how the happy man seemed to want to include him. He was the only one that occasionally came to Virgil’s door, asking if he wanted to join them for a meal, or movie night, or some other activity. Virgil always wanted to say yes, but his mouth spoke before he could even tell it otherwise. He always said no. 

 

Patton remained persistent in his efforts, however, never giving up on Virgil. It made Virgil both happy and upset that someone cared about him. On one hand, it was so beautiful to see someone who didn’t care about Virgil’s rough exterior and need for solidarity. He just liked Virgil the way he was, despite barely even knowing him. But on the other, it just meant that he would be upset when things inevidably went south. So Virgil had to keep his distance, for Patton’s sake.

 

Yes, he reminded himself…

 

For Patton’s sake…

 

~~~

 

A cheerful knock on the door. An even more cheerful voice shining through the wood.

 

“Anxiety!” Patton’s voice had a smile in it, “It’s Family Fun Night! Me and the others are going to watch some movies! Want to join us?”

 

Virgil held back his feelings, “No thanks, Patton.” His voice was steady, which impressed him.

 

“Are you sure?” Patton now sounded mildly disappointed, “You don’t even have to stay the whole time! Just a few minutes!” 

 

Virgil fought back tears, “No Patton.”

 

A long pause… “Okay. Goodnight, Anxiety…”

 

Once the footsteps leaving his door were inaudible, Virgil let tears stream down his face. He wished he had said yes.

 

~~~

 

Virgil watched the others, and smiled softly as they all talked. He soon felt his world freeze as Logan made eye contact with him. It was short, and surprised, but Logan quickly composed himself, washing the surprised look away and turning back to the others. Patton had noticed this, however, and looked up to where Logan had looked to see Virgil sitting at the top of the stairs.

 

“Oh, good morning Anxiety!” Patton beamed, “Want to have breakfast with us? There’s some extra pancakes here with your name on them!” 

 

Virgil fought internally. He wanted to, but didn’t want to at the same time. Why did that have to be the case every time Patton asked him to join them. 

 

Virgil found himself doing something he had never done before, and it surprised not only himself.

“S-sure…” He said, standing up and walking down the stairs slowly, hands in his black hoodie pockets. 

 

Patton’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Wait, really?! Yay!!!” He cried, bouncing up and down as he put some pancakes on a plate for Virgil. The others took their plates and sat down at the table, followed by Patton and then Virgil.

 

It was a tense silence, and Virgil knew they were staring at him. This was out of the ordinary for him, and nobody knew how to react. Eventually, Roman broke the silence.

 

“So, what were you doing at the top of the stairs, Anxiety?” he asked, and Logan joined in.

 

“Indeed. If you wanted breakfast, you could have just came down. Patton is happy to make you breakfast, as he is to us.” Logan’s voice was calm, but held a hint of something else. Concern, perhaps? More likely curiosity. 

 

Virgil felt cornered, but knew he had to answer. “I was just curious, I guess…”

 

Roman cocked an eyebrow, “Curious about what, Hot Topic?” 

 

“J-just what you guys were t-talking about… Sorry…” Virgil felt his voice betraying him with little stutters, and he hated it. He wished he had just stayed in his room.

 

“Oh!” Patton smiled warmly, “You know you can always come down and join us, Anx.” 

 

Virgil looked up at Patton to see the man smiling. He felt a warm feeling inside himself grow as well. He was unfamiliar with the feeling, yet longed for it to stay forever. 

 

The breakfast was filled with conversations between the other three, and Virgil even occasionally offered a little comment, or input. He felt valued here, and wondered why he had never done this before. 

 

Soon, they began to disperse. Roman was first, saying he had to get to an audition for a roll in an upcoming play. Then was Patton, needing to get to the animal shelter. Lastly was Logan, going to his room to grade papers from the students in his class. This left Virgil alone in the living room of the apartment, and he cleaned off his plate and went to the door of the apartment and left silently. 

 

He walked down the sidewalk and to the public bus that would soon come by. When it came, he got on, nodding a greeting to the bus driver as he walked to the back of the bus. He sat down in an empty seat, and felt the bus take off downtown, and thought silently to himself as the calming sounds of the cars passing by took over his mind.

 

Virgil saw the other three people like they were the sun. Not in that he needed them, but in that he never saw them directly. When they were too weak, he didn’t think about them. When they were too strong, he hid within his walls not wishing to encounter them. But when they were leaving, in those moments captured by the beauty of the sunset, Virgil saw them for the beauty they were. Virgil in those moments watched them leave, feeling his heart pang. And in those moments, Virgil wondered why he had never seen them before. 

 

Virgil looked out the window to the all too familiar surroundings. He pressed the button to request the next stop. 

 

The Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets home from work early, and he and Virgil hang out for a while, before everyone else comes home and family bonding time ensues.

As Patton walked to the animal shelter, he felt his smile widen. He had extra pep in his step, and he knew the world could tell too. This morning, he had gotten to know Anxiety more than he had over the course of years. Patton had tried to get him to come out, but it never worked. Yet today, he just suddenly did! It felt amazing. 

Patton knew he was the ‘dad friend’ and he lived by it. He even called his roommates all ‘kiddo,’ because that was just who he was. He made everybody food, cared about everybody, and told dad jokes. He was the dad friend, and he liked it.

Yet, his strange dark son was so reclusive that he didn’t even know the man’s name! He had never seen his room, and to the best of his knowledge, Anxiety hadn’t seen the others’ rooms. He stayed quiet and to himself. The only times you would see Anx was when he was getting something to eat or going to use the restroom. On occasion he would leave the house, but that wasn’t often. Not that Patton noticed, anyway.

Now that Patton was thinking, how did Anxiety have the money for rent? He couldn’t have a job the way he stayed inside. 

Patton pushed the thought aside as he stepped through the glass doors to the shelter. It was not his business how Anxiety made money, and he wouldn’t investigate it either. All he wished for was that the man would start being friendlier and more social with the others. 

~~~

After a long day of playing with dogs, Patton said goodbye to both his coworkers and the animals and left for the day. He was tired, but still held a feeling of joy. He had helped many animals today and was satisfied with his work. He never got to work with the cats, because of his allergies. He wished he could, but it was not a reality. So he stuck to dogs and pocket pets. He wished he could adopt an animal, but Logan always told him no. 

Climbing the stairs to the apartment, Patton took a deep breath and crossed his fingers. He knew he would most likely be the first one home, since they had closed early. He wondered if he could convince Anxiety to hang out with him. Stepping inside, he noticed immediently the silence in the house. He set his things down and decided to check on Anxiety. 

“Anxiety?” He called through the door in a cheerful tone, and he was quite surprised to hear a small rustling sound, before footsteps. The door swung open, to reveal Anxiety standing there looking at Patton. He never answered the door. This was a first. 

Anxiety was actually unsure what to do. When you spend years ignoring everybody, it’s a strange experience to just open the door without question. Anxiety wondered how the others did it without being concerned about people just barging in without permission.

“Um…” Anxiety seemed uncomfortable, and Patton snapped out of his trance,

“Sorry!” he said with a smile, “Nobody else is home and I was wondering if you wanted to play a game!” 

Anxiety seemed surprised by the offer, “Um… o-okay…” he accepted the offer. Patton bounced up and down clapping, like a little kid.

“Yay!” He cried, “Come on!” He skipped down the hall, and Anx followed silently. They sat down at the kitchen table, and Patton got a deck of cards.

“How about Poker?” he asked, and Anxiety nodded. Patton dealt the cards, noticing how tense the boy looked during the whole situation. He lost the first few hands but won every single one after that. Patton was impressed, but also kind of sad. The man still looked so nervous about everything.

Finally, Patton couldn’t take it, and he burst like an overinflated balloon, “You don’t need to be so nervous, Anx!” He said, and Anxiety’s head shot up to look Patton in the eye. 

“I…” He seemed to be at a loss for words. “I’m sorry…” his voice was so soft and apprehensive

“No need to apologize!” Patton said, before switching to a more serious tone, “I should be the one apologizing…”

Anxiety wore a look of surprise and confusion, “W-what? What for?”

Patton held his head low, now staring at the table and masking his face, “For never seeing you. I tried to get you to come out of your room, but I should have tried harder. You’re a really fun person now that I’m seeing you for the first time…” 

Patton looked up again at Anxiety, a sad smile complimented with tears streaming down his face, “I’m a terrible friend for not seeing you before.”

Anxiety’s eyes were wide. Patton saw for the first time in years, they looked lively. They were usually dull and hopeless. But now, seeing the man before him crying, his eyes regained emotion again. As if seeing someone care about him jumpstarted something that stopped long ago.

Hope.

“Now listen, Patton.” Virgil’s voice was soft, yet firm, “You are not, nor will you ever be, a terrible friend. You are literally the best person who ever existed, and anybody who doesn’t think that is just a pathetic excuse for a person. Now you stop crying, because you’re Patton. The guy who sees good in even the most tainted of souls. The guy who loves unconditionally, and never stops caring about those around him. The guy who waisted so many hours on a lost cause like me…” Anxiety smiled softly, “So don’t act like you’re a bad person. Okay?”

Patton wiped the tears away and gave a real, genuine smile, “Okay… Thank you…”

Anxiety smiled warmly as he set his cards down, “I win, by the way.” His tone was different than it had been in the years prior. Not bad, bust different. Patton noticed that. 

“You’re smiling.” Patton said, and Anxiety seemed to wear a look of surprise, “I think today is the first time I’ve seen you smile.”

~~~

They had put the cards away soon after that. Logan soon came home to find the two on the sofa watching The Black Cauldron. After a moment of watching the two, he set his things down and sat beside them on the sofa. Patton turned to him and offered a wave and smile. Logan gave a small grin in response, and Patton turned back to the screen. Anxiety turned his head to Logan and gave a small wave of his hand. Logan nodded at him, and he too turned back to the screen. Logan had never seen this film after all. 

Soon after came Roman, skipping through the door.

“Introducing, the one and only Roman Prince,” he began dramatically in a narrator voice, “Soon to be starring in the play!”

Patton jumped off the sofa and trapped Roman in a spine crushing hug of pride, “That’s incredible! I’m so proud!” Roman chuckled a little and hugged his friend back. Logan didn’t get up but seemed proud as well. Anxiety gave a look that held layers. On the surface it was happiness for him, of course. But underneath it held a painful tone. As if Roman getting a role in a play was going to have bad effects on Anxiety. 

Patton shrugged it off, but not completely. He told himself Anx was just tired, but even he knew that was a lie. There was more than what Anx was saying. 

“Indeed. Congratulations, Roman.” Logan said contently, and Roman grinned broadly

“Thanks, Calculator Watch.” He said with a sly tone, and Logan glared at him. Anxiety snickered slightly, and that made Patton’s heart soar with delight. He looked happy when he laughed, a sight Patton wished he could see every second of every day. Roman seemed to notice Anxiety but said nothing. 

“Well, let’s celebrate!” Patton cried, “I’ll order pizza!” He skipped away to the phone. “Roman, Logan? Usual?” He asked with a smile. The other two nodded as he began to dial the number. 

Then he realized something that took a bit of energy from him. He didn’t even ask Anxiety what he wanted. Clearing his head, he looked back up to Anx.

“What kind of pizza do you like?” He asked, and Anx just looked surprised. After a moment of hesitation, he answered.

“I don’t know. Never had it.” He said with a shrug in a calm mannor. Like that was just normal.

“You’ve never had pizza?!” Patton yelped, causing everybody to flinch, “Well, we just have to change that, don’t we?!” 

Patton finished slamming buttons on his phone and made his order of a few large cheeze pizzas. He smiled as he hung up and noticed how happy he felt to be including Anxiety. He had finally gotten Anxiety to come out of his room and be happy along side them. 

Yet, it felt random. That Patton hadn’t been what caused him to finally want to be with them. Something else made Anxiety want to spend time with them. Patton couldn’t thank whatever it was enough! 

The pizzas arrived soon, and they put on a movie of Roman’s choosing, since they were celebrating him, after all. They sat in a happy silence, and it felt good. Patton wasn’t really focused on the movie, but instead the way that everyone was on the sofa together. It was always just him Roman and Logan. But after so many years, one day changed that. One random happy day changed all of that. And this was the best day ever because of that. Everyone was together!

Eventually, Roman went to his room for the night. Soon after went Logan, and then Anxiety. Patton stood up in the darkness and smiled brightly as he walked up the stairs and to his room.

Snuggling under the covers, Patton let the exhaustion of the day overtake him, and he drifted away. He hoped things would stay this way forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton takes Logan and Virgil to a mystery destination.

Logan sat on his bed, thinking. He didn’t like thinking about these sorts of things, yet his mind kept wandering back there, and he was powerless to stop it. This man had lived in their house for so many years, and all of a sudden began to hang out with them. One random day that his personality shifted. Or rather, one day that he let his personality show. Either way, it was strange. Logan decided it best to not think about it that way, however. He lied down and shut his eyes, letting sleep take over his exhausted body.

The next morning, Logan woke up wondering if Anxiety would once again stay in their company. He got dressed as usual and walked down the stairs. Patton was cooking happily, Roman was leaning against the counter and talking with him, and Anxiety was standing there too. He wasn’t in the conversation, but was there too. Logan came down the stairs as Patton handed Roman a piece of toast. Roman shoved it in his mouth and went to the door, offering a smile and a wave as he left the apartment. 

“Where is he off to? It’s Saturday.” Logan asked, and Patton smiled brightly.

“He said he’s going to the mall. Apparently getting the part warents a trip to but clothes.” Patton said, and Anxiety gave a small smile from the corner. 

“I don’t have any work this weekend, so I’m free.” Logan said, “What about you?”

“Yep!” Patton said, “We’re closed today! What about you, Anx?” 

Anxiety seemed less surprised today by questions than yesterday. As if he was getting used to inclusion. “Oh, I don’t have anything to do this weekend.” He said simply, and Patton grinned. 

“Well then, I know what we can do!” Patton said cheerfully, “Come on!” 

Logan wondered why they couldn’t just enjoy a day by themselves in their own rooms. But nevertheless he followed Patton as he went to the door. Anxiety followed them as well, staying apprehensive, but still coming.

They walked down the sidewalks and Logan wondered where they were even going. Anxiety seemed to be enjoying it, though, smiling to himself. Logan wondered how often he was even outside. Soon, they arrived at a large park. Patton turned around to face the other two, and did jazz hands.

“Surprise! The park!” He said cheerfully. Logan glanced around at his surroundings. A large field with trees and flowers. Then just a empty grass field with benches. It was a beautiful place. He noticed the way Anxiety took in every inch of his surroundings. It was clear he liked it already. 

Patton skipped down the path, and Logan and Anx followed. Patton was just happily looking around, pointing out little things like flowers. Logan was admittedly bored by the whole experience. But Anx seemed the most thrilled with the whole thing. As if he never wanted to leave. He probably wouldn’t if that was an option. 

They found a bench surrounded by flowers and Patton sat down happily.

“It’s surrounded by flowers!” Patton said, beaming, “That means it’s good luck!”

“How does that make it good luck?” Logan asked skeptically.

“Because! That means it’s a fairy circle!” Patton said, as if it was obvious.

Logan just blinked in confusion, “What?”

“That means it’s a fairy circle!” Patton restated with a big smile, “When fairies like a spot, they grow a ring of flowers around it. That way, they never forget it, even when they’re older. They see the fairy circle, and remember when they grew it!”

Logan just stared blankly at him, before sitting beside him on the bench. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Something dosen’t need to make sense to be true, Lo!” Patton said, “The stuff you say doesn’t make sense a lot of the time, but it’s still true, right?”

Logan gave a tiny smile. Patton was strange and illogical at times but had a way of making Logan happy. Anxiety sat down on the end of the bench, beside Logan. 

“Besides, even if Patton is wrong and fairy circles aren’t real, he’s right in that it’s special.” Anx looked up at the sky as he spoke softly, “It’s special because we made it special. A memory was made here, and in turn, it’s beautiful.”

The words echoed through the air around them. Logan was amazed that someone so reserved and quiet could have something that meaningful to say. Patton looked on the verge of tears. Logan felt odd, as if the words struck so deep he couldn’t even feel the effects anymore. 

The quietest people are the ones who have the most to say, after all.

It had been nearly an hour, and they had said nothing. Patton broke the silence in a quiet, happy voice.

“We should probably head home, guys.” He said, and Logan looked over at him

“Yeah.” They stood up, but Anxiety didn’t. His head was still tilted back with his face towards the sky. His eyes were closed contently and his mouth was a small smile. 

“You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up in a minute…” he said, and Logan and Patton nodded before heading off in the direction they came.

After a few minutes, Anxiety tried to stand up, which he did. He began to walk after them, but something all to familiar overtook him. His legs betrayed him, and he collapsed forward. He heard a few gasps around him from passerbys, and he struggled to stand, which he couldn’t. His legs just kept rebelling, only half obeying what he asked them to do. Soon, a woman came and helped him up, but he fell again immediently. She pulled out her phone and called an ambulance, which came quickly and took Anxiety away. 

Logan and Patton heard the sirens and saw an ambulance drive by. 

“So sad!” Patton cried, “I hope whoever’s hurt is okay!” 

“I’m sure they’re fine, Patton.” Logan reassured him, and Patton nodded as they continued down the sidewalk. They thought nothing else of it. After all, why would they? 

The phone call that came was both a revelation, and a curse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's health seems to take a downturn, but he quickly reassures the others that he is okay. Virgil ends up making amends with Roman, and the two grow a little closer.

Virgil looked around the silent hospital room. He had never liked hospitals, which was ironic considering how much he worried about his health. But the way things got too quiet disturbed him. The way the silence swallowed him down a dark rabbit hole of his own thoughts. Not good thoughts, though. 

“Sir! Sir!” Virgil heard yelling from the other side of the door down the hall, getting closer, “You can’t—” 

The door flung open to reveal a distraught Patton, “Anxiety! Are you okay?! What happened?! I’m so sorry we left you, and we didn’t think to even call you!!!” Patton was talking a million miles a minute, “Then Roman got home, and the phone rang, and so Logan answered it and then he looked scared then I got scared then Roman got scared then we ran here and Logan was complaining because we could have driven and I—”

Virgil was laughing now, and it made Patton freeze and just watch. After a moment, his laughing seized, but he still had a smile on his face.

“Gosh, Pat, I’m sorry I worried you!” He said, “I’m fine, really.”

“Wha—then why are you in the hospital?!” Patton cried, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically as he stepped out of the doorway and rushed to the chair beside Virgil’s bed.

“I collapsed in the park, but it’s not a big deal.” Virgil said with a shrug, “Just got a little overheated, I guess.” 

“Thank goodness!” Patton cried, “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t okay!”

Logan stumbled into the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and panting heavily.

“Patton!... You can’t… just run into hospital rooms…!” He forced out between deep breaths

“Dang, Calculator Watch. Tired much?” Roman asked as he stepped into the doorway beside Logan. 

“Ro, shut up.” He forced out before straightening his posture and taking a chair against the wall. Roman sat in the chair beside that one.

“You don’t have to come here and humor me.” Virgil said, suddenly quieter than he had been before, “I know I’m not the most enjoyable person.”

“You’re joking, right?” Patton yelped, “Anxiety, you are amazing! You’re super funny, you’re nice, you laugh at my jokes! You’re awesome!”

“Indeed.” Logan chimed in, “You seem to have good ideas and views on life. I’d love to hear your opinions in the future. Perhaps as a debate.” 

“Yeah.” Roman seemed unsure what to say, “You’re a decent guy, with good taste in movies.”

Virgil blushed and smiled softly. “T-thanks.”

“Anytime, Anx!” Patton said with a smile.

“Virgil.” He said calmly, and the others blinked in surprise, “My name is Virgil.” 

After a moment of silence, Patton spoke, “Well, Virgil, welcome to the family!”

“Good luck.” Logan muttered with a grin.

“Took you long enough.” Roman muttered, crossing his arms. 

After a few more minutes, a nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours were over, and they needed to go home. They explained that Virgil needed to stay overnight, just to observe him. Virgil thanked her silently for obeying his wish that they not tell the others. 

The silence of the empty room overtook Virgil’s ears. He looked out his window and at the streets. He was on the third floor and felt like he could see everything. Soon, he saw Roman, Logan and Patton leaving the hospital. He smiled to himself as he watched them walk away into the distance. 

~~~

It had been one week since the hospital incident. Virgil was home, and everything was okay. He was still being social with the others and didn’t have days where he stayed inside his room. It was like he wanted to be with them. Roman’s performance was coming up in about two weeks, and excitement was brewing. Virgil had promised to come, and the others were excited for that. 

The day had gone by slowly. Logan and Patton had gone to work, and Roman went to a rehearsal of the play. It was in one week, after all! Eventually, everybody had came home and had dinner. Roman went on about how good everybody was, and that it was going to be amazing. Patton kept interrupting him, saying he would spoil the play. They had pasta for dinner and talked wildly about many things. Logan felt a bitter sweet feeling, seeing everybody around him happy. Roman found it hilarious to see everybody like this; laughing and happy. Patton was just ecstatic about the way everybody was having a good time! And Virgil… His emotions were a big ball of god only knows what, and he didn’t even try to figure it out. He didn’t want to spend the time necessary to do so.

The night began to end, and Logan left to his room first, saying he needed to work on something important. Patton left soon after, wishing everybody a good nights sleep before yawning and skipping off to his room. Virgil eventually decided it was late, and he should try and get some rest. He slid off his spot on the sofa, and started down the hall, when a voice cut him off.

“Virgil, wait.” Roman called after him, now standing. Virgil turned around and was met with the man’s guilty expression. Roman took a deep breath.

“I don’t know why you’ve became so different as of late,” Roman shifted uncomfortably, “But I find it necessary that I apologize for my actions in the past. I should never have gotten upset with you at the performance you attended. I am truly sorry.”

Virgil didn’t know what to do. Roman was always such an egotistical person, and to see him apologize like that was unnerving. Virgil found his eyes make their way to the floor.

“Y-you’re alright, Princey…” His voice quivered, “Don’t apologize. I don’t want to feel sad right now…” 

Roman could see Virgil start to break and wished he could help. Pushing all his quarrels with the man aside, he stepped forward.

“Everybody feels sad, alright?” He kept his voice low, “You shouldn’t feel sad about an apology, though.” 

Virgil looked up at Roman with slightly misty eyes, which he tried to hide. After a long hesitation, Virgil spoke again.

“I just want to be happy for a while, okay? I know I’m usually dark and depressing, and I’m cool with it. But right now, just for a little while, I don’t want that…” Tears streamed down Virgil’s face, “Even just for a few days, I want to be happy. I want to ignore all the bad stuff, like apologies and fights. I…” 

Virgil broke down, and his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to stop the tears. They dripped down onto the floor, and Roman just watched sorrowfully as the man shattered inside, letting emotion flood his body and escape through his eyes. Roman placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, and after a minute or two, the crying ceased. Virgil wiped his face on his hoodie sleeve and smiled at Roman. His eyes held struggle. His world was full of pain, but he fought it to stay alive. Fought to hold all of that suffering inside of him. That was too much for any one person to bare alone. Roman wished he could take some of the pain away. 

“I…” Virgil sniffled slightly, “I should go to bed. Try and just sleep this crap off, you know?”

Roman gave a small sly grin, “Sure thing, Hot Topic.” Virgil gave a tiny snicker at the name before disappearing down the hall. Roman did the same, and the night claimed everybody into a garden of shadows and peaceful silence. The quiet was a mask, hiding all the suffering, sadness and fear that lies within.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after coming home from the hospital, Virgil collapses in the hallway, prompting an ambulance to be called. They are not aware of what has happened, but Virgil doesn't seem at all concerned. They are told the doctors want to keep Virgil for a while, to observe his overall state of being.

The next morning, Logan was the first one awake. He got dressed early and made his way down the hall to get his morning coffee. Almost immediately after came Patton, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he apologized for not being up sooner. Logan waved him off, saying that he didn’t mind if he hadn’t woken up for another hour. Patton of course ignored the words and began making everybody breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, Roman came out dramatically, smiling broadly as he sat down at the table after grabbing an energy drink. Logan didn’t understand why he got an energy drink as opposed to a more conventual morning beverage such as tea or coffee, but said nothing. They were all calm and going about the casual morning routine. Patton cooking breakfast, Logan sipping his coffee, and Roman having a morning energy drink. It was pretty quiet, besides the sounds of sipping drinks and sizzling bacon in the ban atop the stove.

Then there was a thud. 

Patton felt a pang of concern but didn’t move. The food was nearly done, and it was most likely just something getting knocked over, after all. He called out casually to what he assumed was Virgil moving around in the hallway.

“Hey Virge? You okay kiddo?” He called but heard no response. It was concerning to say the least, and Patton felt his skin crawl at the lack of an answer. Protective-Dad-Instincts kicked in, and he instantly took a step away from the pan to peer down the hall. He then shrieked at the sight that sent chills down his spine. Virgil was unconscious on the floor, after what appeared to be collapsing.

Patton dove forward and hugged Virgil, pulling him into a sitting position. His body was light and limp. Roman and Logan came running, and immediently shot into gear. Logan rushed to Virgil’s side and began examining for any signs of bleeding or other problems. Meanwhile, Roman ran to the phone and called an ambulance. 

Patton knew he was crying but made no real effort to stop. He let the warm tears of panic stream down his face while he whispered frantically to Virgil. “I-It’s okay. I promise! L-L-Logan’s going to figure out what h-happened and you-you’ll be okay! I’m s-sure of it.” Patton wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Virgil or himself.

“There aren’t any clear physical signs of other problems…” Logan spoke quickly, “No bleeding or anything of that idea… Maybe he’s just over exhausted?” Logan tried to keep his voice steady and deadpan, but his face betrayed him, and the worry showed. He, too, was afraid. 

Patton shook his head before forcing out a choked voice, “N-no, it can’t be sleep… He-he… Something is wrong...” Patton’s voice cracked and be broke down sobbing into Virgil’s unmoving body as he hugged him, tears soaking the man’s black plaid jacket. Logan let his head hang low for a moment, before taking a deep breath and going forward. 

A few minutes later, the medics arrived and took Virgil out of the apartment. After a minute-long argument between Patton and the paramedics about why the three couldn’t all go in the ambulance, they agreed Patton would go in the ambulance, and Logan and Roman would drive.

Logan’s hands shook on the wheel, but he was still in much better shape than Roman. Roman was in the passenger seat, shaking all over and holding his head in his hands. He was terrified, and so was Logan though he didn’t care to show it. The drive was the longest car trip of their lives, dragging on for what felt like an eternity. 

They finally got to the hospital, and to their dismay were told to wait in the lobby. They didn’t dare break the quiet. The air was filled with empty sounds that made no difference. Patton’s head spun with worry, Roman’s with fear, and Logan’s with dread. Logan couldn’t piece together what the issue could be. 

After a few hours, they were told Virgil had finally regained consciousness. The three of them rushed to the room, and Virgil was sitting up in a hospital bed. He looked upset, but the expression was quickly hidden away, replaced with happiness.

“Hey guys. Sorry I scared you.” He said with a small smile dancing across his lips

“Are you okay?!” Patton cried, “You just… collapsed in the hall…” Virgil shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah. I’m okay Patton.” Virgil turned to Roman, who was shutting the door behind him. “How’s the play coming along?”

Roman wore a look of shock, stammering a little before yelling, “You pass out in the hallway, are in the hospital, and you’re worried about my play?!” Everybody looked surprised at his outburst, including himself. Virgil swiftly replaced his shock with contentness.

“Just exited, I guess. I want to go to this one.” He spoke softly, as if a sleeping child was in the room with them. 

The three sat down and they talked for a few minutes. Soon, Logan decided they should get going, but promised they would come back to drive Virgil home whenever he was ready to come. Virgil told them the doctors wanted him to stay for a while. Moniter his condition, and all that fun stuff. The three left and went home.

~~~

Logan sat the keys down on the counter, before sitting on the sofa. Roman sat down next to him and began flipping through TV channels, finally settling on a game show. Patton sat down beside them, concern still showing on his face. He didn’t even bother with dinner, and instead ordered Chinese food for delivery. They sat in silence on the sofa, nobody really knowing what to say. Finally, Logan broke the silence, slamming his hands on the table in frustraition before shooting up to his feet.

“There is nothing to be concerned about with him.” His voice was much harsher than he intended, “He said he will be released within the next few days, and he’s completely fine.”

Patton looked up and Logan, a tiny smile grazing his lips, “I guess you’re right.” 

Roman stood up triumphantly, “Good point, Specs!”

“Okay.” Patton said in a small voice, “So that’s that.”

The room fell silent for a moment, before they all stood up and went their separate ways. Roman, Logan, and Patton each going to their own respective rooms. 

Logan typed away at his computer, writing up new assignments for the students he taught at the local highschool. It was a difficult job, and the children were often unbarable, but he enjoyed it very much. Logan tried his best to get his students not only passing, but far ahead the cariculum so they could learn even more. Yet most of his students struggled to even keep up with regular pacing, with only three kids actually up to date with their work. So he needed to figure out how to get them to work harder.

The three men in the apartment stayed to themselves for the rest of the day, but all determined to have an alright day tomorrow. After all, just like Logan said, there was nothing to be afraid of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Logan, and Roman each get Virgil a gift. Virgil looks bad, however, and might not really be okay...

Roman walked down the sidewalk, feeling the cool breeze comb through his chesnut hair. He recited his lines in his head as he went, becoming very familiarized with them. Only a few days until the performance, after all. He had decided to take a walk through the mall, to enjoy himself. After window shopping a bit, he was stopped at one store in particular. A Hot Topic, contrasting the other light pastel colored buildings around it. Roman had a stroke of genius, and swiftly turned on his heels, stroding inside the store.

He could practically smell the edginess of the place, and he knew how out of place he was. But still, he had braved more intense battlefields than an edge lord’s paradise. Soon he found himself fanning through clothing, looking for something that would match his dark roommate’s style. After a few minutes, he sighed. He had found nothing. As Roman turned to leave, he froze as something on a hanger caught his eye. 

A black and purple hoodie, the only one of its kind, on a single hanger shoved onto a rack of band t-shirts. He practically dove for it, to ensure nobody else would take it. He held it up, examining the garment in all its glory. It was mostly black but had purple plaid patches sewn on with thick white string, giving a magnificent effect. Roman didn’t even have to think, and simply made his way over to the checkout line to purchase the hoodie. 

Patton had been watching Steven Universe when Roman got home. He quickly greeted the dramatic man, saying he had just gotten home. Roman grinned as he prepared to show Patton the gift for Virgil.

“I was at the mall, when I found something I think would make an awesome gift for Virgil.” He said, and Patton raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really?” The happy man said, growing exited, “That’s awesome! Can I see it!?”

Roman pulled the hoodie out of the bag and held it up to show Patton. Patton’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he bounced up and down clapping like a little kid, before declaring it was a perfect gift for his ‘dark strange son.’ This description earned a chuckle from Roman. 

“I should get a gift for him too!” Patton cheered, “Oh- and Logan too!!”

“What did you just volunteer me for, Pat?” Logan called from down the hall, getting a laugh out of Roman and Patton. 

Later that day, Patton held Logan’s hand as he skipped down the sidewalk in the direction of the mall, feeling increasingly exited with every step. Logan stumbled occasionally, having trouble keeping up with Patton. He wasn’t sure why Patton was both literally and figuratively dragging him along, but he didn’t have time to argue. He had to finish his work before Roman’s performance the next day, so it was necessary to just get whatever this was over with. It wasn’t that Logan didn’t care about Virgil’s hospitalization, but it was just something he didn’t find reason to worry about. Virgil said it was fine, so why would there be a need for concern. He wouldn’t lie, right?

Soon, Patton picked out a pair of black headphones, and Logan got an audiobook giftcard. Satisfied, Patton texted Roman to meet them at the hospital. Logan sighed and trudged with Patton all the way downtown to the hospital. 

Roman told them he would need to leave within the next ten minutes, as the play was only tomorrow and he needed to get to rehearsals. Patton seemed disheartened to say the least, but didn’t make a big deal of it. A rather helpful nurse told them which way Virgil’s room was, and they made their way down the hall, each baring a gift for the dark man. 

“Hey Kiddo,” Patton’s voice was bright as he opened the door, “How are you today-?” He was cut off when he saw Virgil sitting up in his bed. He looked like hell itself.

“Hey Patton, I’m alright. What’s up?” Virgil’s voice was slightly smaller than it usually was, seeming strained. He was incredibly pale, the bags under his eyes even further personified. Roman refrained from gasping apon realizing his racoon esk appearance wasn’t due to his typical makeup choices. 

Patton quickly bounced out of his state of shock, and plastered a grin onto his face once again, “We brought gifts!!” 

Virgil turned slightly pink as he noticed the items in each of his roommates’ hands. “You don’t need to-“

“Nonesense, Hot Topic!” Roman interrupted, putting a hand on his hip, “Besides, today you are clearly the fairest of them all.”

Virgil looked confused, and Roman groaned slightly, “It’s a pale joke.” 

Logan shot him an annoyed look, and Patton skipped towards Virgil’s bed. He extended his arm to Virgil, presenting the headphones. Virgil gave a strained smile and took the gift.

“Thanks, Pat. Really though, you shouldn’t have…” His voice trailed off and his eyes filled with something otherworldly. 

Logan took a step forward and held out the giftcard, “It’s for audiobooks.” He stated simply, and Virgil noticed the man turn slightly pink behind his glasses. Roman quickly galloped forward, holding the hoodie high up so Virgil could admire it.

“I present to you,” Roman used a narrator type voice as he beamed, “The angstiest thing I could find in an entire Hot Topic!”

Virgil appeared shocked for a second before taking the hoodie and slipping it on. He pulled the jacket in on himself, and gave a small content smile. 

“Thanks, Roman.” He said, and Roman smiled.

“You actualy called me Roman and not ‘Princey,’ how unlike you.” He said, and Virgil gave a tiny snicker. 

“Sorry, Princey.” Roman rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically, earning a giggle from Patton.

Soon it was time for Roman to depart, and he left with a large dramatic wave. Patton and Logan decided to stay with Virgil for a while longer, and held conversations. Virgil sat on his bed now wearing the hoodie, as well as the headphones around his neck. Patton noticed he looked skinnier. As if he had lost weight since he came. Logan had noticed too, but even he decided to stay silent. 

“So, Virge,” Patton said with a happy expression, “You are coming to Roman’s performance tomorrow, right?” Logan internalized his facepalm, knowing the cheerful man was trying to be slick in asking about Virgil’s health. Virgil seemed to styfle a laugh before his face took on a more serious tone.

“Yeah.” He sighed and slapped on a small smile, “I’ll be there.” 

Logan and Patton both had small sighs of relief, knowing the man would be in good enough health to attend. This comforted them both, and Patton felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders. 

After almost an hour, Logan and Patton left Virgil to his room. Patton promised that he would bake Virgil some cookies so when he came home the next day, he could have desserts to celebrate. Logan refrained from spiraling into his usual “sugary foods are not a good reward system” speech, and instead offered to help Patton. This earned a massive smile from Patton, who happily agreed to let Logan help in the kitchen. So with a final wave, Patton and Logan stepped out of the hospital room.

And back to their lives, Virgil thought as the room was engulfed in silence. He took a deep breath before pulling out a pencil and a piece of paper. He shot a quick glance at the trash can, which had a few drafts tossed inside. It was a difficult thing to write, but even Virgil knew it needed to be perfect. So with tears threatening to spill, he began writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil isn't at the play. He had said he would be at the play. Where is Virgil...?

It shouldn't have been a difficult task. It was something he had done every day for years, and something everybody could do without thinking. It was so easy, yet his legs were barely cooperating. His pencil was still over on the other side of the room, and he needed to go get it. Yet when he stood, a feeling of strain overtook him. Forcing it down, he took a few steps forward, and almost reached it.

That was odd…

Virgil didn't remember the ground ever being that close…

It took a moment for Virgil to register what had happened. He pushed himself up using his hands, and started to move to stand up. Only, his legs didn't oblige, and just stayed lifeless. He could feel his heart hammering, and tears welled up inside. But he didn't want to give up. Not yet. He still had things to do. He still wanted to be with the others, even if just for one last day.

Tears streamed down his face and onto the floor as he whimpered to himself, trying everything to will his legs to move. It was useless. Virgil pounded his fist into the floor, and barely even noticed the pain.

Was this death? Not feeling the pain?

He pounded the floor again with his fists. Harder and harder until it hurt, sobbing and whimpering on the floor. Legs limp beside him, hands bleeding, and tears staining his world, he stayed there for a minute. Everything slowly caught up to him, and it was enough to make even the sanest man go crazy.

Oh god, Virgil thought, I'm going to die today.

His own thoughts became too much for anyone to handle and he let out one last sound that night. This, however, wasn't a sob, or a plea for his legs to work. It wasn't a call for his family, and it wasn't a beg for help. It was just a scream. Just one long anguished shriek that echoed through the walls, but he didn't stop. The sound kept coming out until he felt lightheaded and broke down wheezing and coughing, not even caring about the tears and blood. He didn't care who heard his scream, it just needed to be out in the world instead of down inside him.

Everything was being ripped away from Virgil, and he didn't even know how to react. He slowly fell onto his side, letting the cool tile floor of his room cool his dampened cheek. He felt another pained sob escape his lips before the crying became silent. Silver streaks mixed with crimson swirls dotted the floor, and he didn't even care.

Virgil wasn't there yet. It was unsettling to say the least, and Patton, Logan, and Roman were pacing outside. Their friend still hadn't shown up like he said he would. Logan kept saying it was most likely traffic, but even he knew that wasn't the case. Something was very wrong. Patton was torn, as he wanted to see Roman's play, but he also wanted to run to his dark strange son and see what had happened. But something inside him forced him to stay, saying it was going to be okay, and Virgil would come down the sidewalk any minute, apologizing for the hold up.

"Roman, what are you doing out here?" A man called from the doors to the building, "Get inside, we need to get you in costume!"

"I…" Roman turned to Logan and Patton, "You understand, I have to-"

"Go." Logan said quietly, and Roman gave a sad nod before trotting to the doors and slipping inside. Patton watched him go, and felt his own sadness threaten to overtake him. After a few more minutes, Logan turned to Patton.

"We need to get inside, or we will miss it." Logan stated calmly, "When he comes, he can find a seat."

Patton nodded sollemly before he followed Logan inside.

The play began, still no Virgil.

Half way through, still no Virgil.

Almost over, still no Virgil.

It was over, and still no Virgil.

Roman stepped backstage to remove his costume, and his heart was pounding. He tore off his prince costume, slipped his jeans and tshirt back on before sprinting out to Patton and Logan, who were already shifted into high gear. The three of them ran. They didn't need to say where they were going, because they didn't have to. They ran until their legs screamed for them to stop, and then they ran some more.

They burst through the hospital doors, and Patton shot up to the front desk to a very confused and alarmed receptionist.

"We need to see Virgil Sanders." Patton's words were tumbling over one another, "Please hurry."

"Okay sir, let me just…" The woman trailed off as she typed at her computer. She paused and looked back to Patton with widened eyes. She took a deep breath.

"What?" Roman practically barked at the woman, "What's wrong with him?!"

The woman sighed, "Virgil Sanders died around an hour ago."

The words seemed to drag on forever, taking everything good from the world and storing it somewhere unknown. Patton fell to his knees before sobbing intensely into his hands. Logan knelt down beside him and rubbed circles on his back, reassuring Patton and apologizing for nothing. Roman just stayed where he was. Frozen in shock. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"He, uhm, he left this…" The woman said awkwardly before pulling an envelope out of a cabinet and handing it to the three, "I think it's a letter."

The three went home, and sat on the sofa together in complete silence. Nobody spoke a single word for over twenty minutes. Eventually, Patton pulled out the envelope. Written on it in very neat writing, was their names. He opened it carefully and pulled out a letter. The others leaned in slightly to read the document.

Dear Patton, Roman and Logan,

Sorry I'm writing a letter to you when I literaly just saw you five minutes ago. But I need to write this, or I'll never get to say anything to you guys again. Ive watched you for a long time from the stairs, and always wished I could be a part of your little family. When I was told I had a month to live, I decided to make the best of my last days. That's why I started hanging out with you guys. Yet, my health spiraled downwards faster than anybody thought, and here we are. Don't be sad about me being dead, though, alright? I wasn't really necessary in anything you three did. That's not self deprication, it's just the fact of the matter. So I kinda just passed through before I died, so I could at least do something worthwhile before my death. Guess I was worth something after all, huh?

Love,

Virgil Anxiety Sanders

The words stung worse than the tears streaming down everyones faces, and they let the tears come.

It had been a month. One whole month since Virgil died. It was time, and the three weren't sure if they were ready. Nobody else came, and they just stared at the pitiful grave. Logan stood a few feet away from the others, battling the tears that threatened to overflow once again. Roman just held his head down low as he stared at it. Patton was on his knees crying right infront of it, and that was the worst sight of all. Before anybody knew what to do, Patton yanked something out of his cardigan. A small packet of seeds. He slowly and carefully placed every single seed in a circle around the tombstone. He patted the dirt gently, and stared at the seeds. Logan took a step forward.

"Patton… what were those?" Logan asked cautiously, and Patton didn't look up.

"Violets." His voice was tiny and broken, "I made a fairy circle…"

"Patton…" Logan didn't have words to describe what he was feeling.

"Don't say it won't make it special because it does!" Patton suddenly yelled, now looking at Logan with tears streaming down his pale face, "A memory was made with him, so he was beautiful!" He seemed to shatter at his own words, and collapsed into Logan. Logan just hugged the man tightly, and Roman soon joined. They calmed down and stared at the pitiful grave. But it didn't really look all that pitiful now.

Soon they had to drive away, but they knew they would never forget the man who made up for years of neglect in one week. One week, were the last days of his life. The last days of his life were the happiest. They never looked for a new roommate, and instead left Virgil's now vacant bedroom unchanged. They didn't want to go inside the room. But they knew Virgil was still with them somehow.

"Virgil was kinda like a star, huh Lo?" Patton asked Logan one night when they were alone on the sofa together. "He burned fast and bright."

Logan sighed, "You know more about stars than I do, Patton."

Patton tilted his head, "How so?"

"You've got entire galaxies in your eyes, and I'm struggling to even find a star in mine…" Logan almost whispered, and Patton blinked in surprise before kissing the man.

Because of Virgil, Patton and Logan were happy. Because of Virgil, Roman continued persuing acting in his honor. He promised every show was for Virgil. Virgil had seen so little, but done so much.

Virgil had created memories, and for that, Virgil was beautiful.


End file.
